JimSaku's Christmas
by Tayler4ever
Summary: me and Vampiremisress96 did a short story and we hope you like it pleases R&R that would be nice


**Tayler4ever: Hey guys here is a short story for you guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Hi hope u love it as much as we did **

**Tayler4ever: Gaara do the disclaimer**

**Gaara: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and Treasure Planet**

**JimSaku's Christmas**

"It's Christmas!" Five year old John yelled untangling himself from his covers John ran to his parent's room and opened the door "Mommy, Daddy wake up its Christmas" John yelled jumping up and down on his parent's bed. And they woke up "What is it hunny?" Sakura asked groaning wiping the sleep out of her eyes "Its Christmas!" John shouted with excitement in his eyes "Urgh five more minutes" Jim said as he pulled his pillow and bed cover over his head "Daddy" John moaned shaking Jim trying to get him out of bed "Wake up…daddy get up" John moaned as he continued to shake and poke at Jim trying to wake him up, Sakura who was laughing at her husband's suffering decide to step in and stop it "Okay little one" Sakura said grabbing John and putting him in her lap "We're up so why don't you go wake up Grandma Sarah while we get ready okay" Sakura said, "Okay mommy" John said running off to his Grandma's room, Sakura laughing slightly at her son's behaviour turned her head to her half asleep husband "Come on Jim get up" Sakura said getting out of bed and started to pull off the covers and pillow that were covering Jim's head "It's too early to get up Sakura" Jim said pulling her back into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist "Jim" Sakura said laughing at her husband's actions "No come on Jim, John is waiting for us" groaning Jim looked at his wife "Love why don't we tell him it's early and go back to sleep?" Jim asked "Because if we don't get up, he will just keep yelling for us to get us up until we get up and open up presents" Sakura said unwrapping herself from Jim's hold and got out of bed "So get up Jim or I will not give you, your present and this would be the first Christmas with you here" sakura said. "Okay love let me get up and we will go down stairs and open presents and then we go to your aunt's house for dinner" Jim said as he started to get out of bed then the pair went down the stairs to find everyone was already there "Okay now that we all are here, lets open some presents" sakura said. 

Everyone then sat down except John was jumping up and down in excitement Jim sat in a chair and Sakura sits in his lap while Sarah sits on the couch with Ben and Morph. John then went to the Christmas tree and got a present for his grandma and when she opened it she found that there was a nice brush and then Ben got his present and when he opened it he found that there was good oil for him in there. Jim then got up and gave Sakura her present she opened it and there inside a gift box was a beautiful necklace "Jim it's gorgeous thank you" Sakura said hugging him "Now it's time for your gift" Sakura then gave Jim his present he opened it and there was a picture of him and sakura as kids "Heh I forgot how cute you were back then, thank you Sakura" Jim said Sakura then gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned bright red just like he was in the picture when Sakura had given him a kiss on the cheek he then smiled at the present next was Morph he got a hand build house. '' It's my turn where is my gift" John asked noticing he was the only one left without a present" 'Well could it be that big one over there." Jim said pointing in the other direction '' It's a solar surfer'' John said after he took the wrapping paper off it.

"Jim you didn't get him that did you?" Sarah asked looking at Jim "Why is it a bad thing to have?" sakura asked slightly confused, Sarah sighed turning to Sakura "Jim was a trouble maker on those things so watch out for him." Sarah said warning Sakura "I was not that bad mum!" Jim said only to receive a disbelief look from Sarah "He couldn't be as bad as I was on one of these" Sakura said looking at John as he stared in amazement at his solar surfer "Mommy you use to have one?" John asked " Yes and I want you to promise me you'll be safe on this and not go too far away.'' Sakura said looking at John "Yes mamma I won't go too far" John said nodding his head. After that Jim, Sakura and John walked to Amelia and Delbert's house and knocked on the door Delbert answered it and welcomed them in the trio then walked in "Sakura, Jim so glad you could come and you brought John with you" Delbert said giving Sakura a hug and Jim a hand shake "You kidding Delbert we won't miss it" Jim said laughing "Hey where is Mrs Doppler?" Sakura asked giggling "Your aunty is in the kitchen preparing dinner" Delbert replied gesturing towards the door what led to the kitchen "Okay I'll go help her oh John" Sakura bent down to John height and smiled "John why don't you go play with the children upstairs while grownups talk and I'll shout when it's time for dinner" Sakura said "Yes mommy" John said "John you behave yourself okay no messy about or there will be trouble" Jim warned John "Okay daddy I know" John said as he walked upstairs into one of the room and he saw the three girls run up to him " Oh John you came" Alice yelled hugging him " Come one Alice you are hugging him too tight" Jane said " Let's go get the dolls and he can play with us" Jenney said and all the girls ran to their rooms. John ran to Andy '' Andy lets go before your sisters come back" John said they ran " So what's it like to have sisters Andy" John asked "Well they are a little girly but I love them you must feel alone being the only child" Andy said " Ya I get lonely a lot and I asked my mom and dad about why I don't have a brother or sister and they just look at me like I'm crazy" John said looking confused at Andy, Andy was about to reply until they heard "John dinners ready" John then shouted back "Okay mom I'm coming" then Amelia's voice shouted "Andy go get your sister and come down for dinner" Andy along with John then went to get Andy's sister then they all ran downstairs and took their seats at the table the girls sat by each other and Andy sat on the left of his mom while John sat in the middle of his parents and they all began to eat " John did Santa give all you wanted for Christmas?" Amelia asked " Yes aunty he did I got a solar surfer '' John said with a massive smile on his face'' Oh I really do hope you don't end up like your mom oh my did I have to put her in her place" Amelia said giving Sakura a side glance" I was young back then and I wanted to feel free and the sky make me feel like that" Sakura explained looking back at her aunty Amelia "Oh Sakura I'm all for feeling free but that still doesn't explain all of them complains I got about you" Amelia said smirking at Sakura while everyone else was looking at her in shock apart from Jim who found it very amusing '' WOW never knew my wife had a bad side to her" Jim said laughing Sakura then smacked his arm playfully and pouted slightly everyone started to laugh at Sakura and Jim's behaviour then started to talk more about different thing but when it started to get late Jim and Sakura left carrying a tired John in their arms and went home for the night.

"I hope you had a wonderful day son" Sakura said as she put John into his bed "Yes I did ummm mommy why don't i have a sister or brother like Andy does'' John asked Sakura both her and Jim looked at each other slight shocked then looked back at John "Well son mommy and daddy have to plan on that and right now it isn't a good time." Jim said kneeling besides John's bed "Alright goodnight mommy goodnight daddy." John said yawning "Goodnight love." Sakura said pulling the covers over him and giving me a goodnight kiss on the cheek "Night son" Jim said giving him a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his hair slightly, then both him and Sakura left John's room quietly and made their way to their room and get ready for bed "You know he'll ask again later on why he doesn't have a sister or brother right." Jim told Sakura while kneeling down in front of her on the bed "I know but with you going off time from time it would be like when I had John we should wait" Sakura said looking at Jim then she smiled devilish "Now if I remember I still own you an extra present right?" Sakura asked Jim who smiled back at her and pushed her down on the bed and climbed above her his arms either side of her head "Your right I been so good this year I think Santa should give me a little something." Jim said leaning down and kiss Sakura and they had a little fun for quite a while up until midnight.

**Tayler4ever: Hope you liked it**

**Vampiremisress96: Hope you enjoy it **


End file.
